


Как во сне

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Идея прийти вечером в больницу кажется Куними глупой, почти абсурдной





	Как во сне

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ШВ-4 на diary.ru для команды Куними/Мизогучи

Вечером в больнице совсем немноголюдно. Холл тихий, пустынный, Куними замечает только несколько человек: молодую женщину с очень усталым лицом, спящую прямо в кресле, накрывшись собственной курткой, двух подростков, нервно меряющих шагами пол у окна, старика, читающего книгу.

Так странно. Ему казалось раньше, что в отделении неотложной помощи должно быть шумно, но здесь только играет тихая музыка, — и это почему-то нервирует еще больше.

Как будто он вдруг оказался в фильме ужасов.

Куними трясет головой и оглядывается в поисках Мизогучи, соображая, что будет делать, если его тут нет. Дальше приемного отделения Куними все равно не пустят — он не родственник, даже не друг семьи. Сидеть и ждать? Позвонить? Уйти домой?

Но перебрать все варианты Куними не успевает, взгляд все-таки выхватывает знакомую фигуру в знакомом спортивном костюме.

Мизогучи стоит, склонившись над стойкой, и о чем-то беседует с дежурной медсестрой. Куними плохо видно лицо, но даже так заметно, как он напряжен.

Ну еще бы. Не каждый день попадешь в аварию, да еще и не один, а вместе с женой.  
Куними сглатывает. Чувство собственной неуместности, такое острое и пронзительное, что перехватывает дыхание, режет и колет грудь. Черт возьми. И правда, зачем он сюда приперся? Ирихата же сказал, что все живы, Мизогучи даже не пострадал, виновник аварии тоже.

Идея, еще полчаса назад казавшаяся очевидной, сейчас выглядит откровенно глупой, даже абсурдной.

Еще глупее, чем отчаянный поцелуй три месяца назад в гулком пустом спортзале.  
Сердце так колотится, что, кажется, сейчас просто вылетит из груди. Куними еще колеблется, когда Мизогучи кивает, трет лоб — в груди еще сильнее болит от этого усталого, нервного жеста — и оборачивается.

Воздух застревает в горле, мгновенно смерзаясь в колючий комок, ноги делаются ватными. Куними окидывает Мизогучи взлядом, пытаясь охватить сразу все, понять, не соврал ли Ирихата.

Похоже, что не соврал. Мизогучи выглядит точно так же, как утром, когда они виделись в последний раз — только кожа бледнее, и прямо под кромкой волос виднеется аккуратный прямоугольник пластыря. На лице быстро сменяются эмоции — изумление, горечь, даже какая-то усталая обреченность.

Куними надеется, что облегчение и радость, на мгновение промелькнувшие тоже, ему не почудились.

— Здравствуйте, Мизогучи-сенсей, — учтиво кланяется он, хотя они встречались на утренней тренировке.

Вечернюю тот пропустил.

Мизогучи кивает, снова трет лоб этим своим “как же я от всего устал, а тут еще ты” движением и с силой сжимает виски пальцами. Так он делает, когда у него раскалывается голова.

Куними иногда чувствует себя долбанутым сталкером — столько всего он знает о привычках Мизогучи...

Мизогучи молча опускается в кресло и откидывает голову на спинку, обессиленно закрыв глаза.

...и столько всего еще нет.

— Как ты меня нашел-то?

Куними садится рядом, хотя его никто не приглашал. Но и не выгнал же, верно? Их колени соприкасаются.

— Хотел спросить у Ирихаты-сенсея, но случайно подслушал разговор в учительской, — чуть смущенно признается Куними. — Я уйду, если хотите. Просто хотел узнать, что вы в порядке. Как... — он чуть запинается. — Как все прошло?

— Нормально. Уже довольно поздно, — Мизогучи монотонно роняет слова, не открывая глаз. — Мне нужно дождаться мужа Хидеко, а потом я тебя отвезу.

— Вам сегодня, наверное, больше не стоит садиться за руль, — не думая, выпаливает Куними. А потом до него доходит, что он только что услышал. — Мужа? А... — он растерянно осекается. — О.

Может, он что-то неправильно понял? Но не переспрашивать же.

— А? — Мизогучи поворачивается к нему и снова морщится. Похоже, у него и правда очень болит голова.

— Хидеко-сан же... — Куними мучительно пытается подобрать слова, но Мизогучи, чуть нахмурившись, сам приходит на помощь.

— Мы развелись в июле.

— Я не знал. Простите.

Куними же не должен радоваться этому, верно? Особенно слыша тон, каким Мизогучи это произносит — таким, пожалуй, только читать речь на похоронах. Куними должен сочувствовать, ему должно быть больно.

...он по-идиотски, совершенно по-детски счастлив — ровно на несколько мгновений, пока не возвращается в реальность.

Для него это всего равно ничего не меняет.

Надо бы идти, но оставлять Мизогучи одного сейчас не хочется, да тот и не гонит.

“Я тебя отвезу”. Пф. Его самого бы кто-нибудь отвез. Первое впечатление оказывается обманчивым: через несколько минут Куними понимает, что Мизогучи держится из последних сил.

И муж Хидеко-сан, получасом позже переступивший порог клиники, такого же мнения. Он благодарит Мизогучи за все, но почти силком отбирает ключи от машины и сам вызывает такси. Спрашивает адрес Куними, чтобы сразу вбить в заказ, но тот лишь мотает головой.

— Я потом доберусь сам.

В такси Мизогучи почти мгновенно отрубается, привалившись во сне к Куними. Жесткий ершик волос колет шею и щеку, однако всю дорогу Куними сидит, стараясь не шевелиться, и даже дышит, кажется, через раз.

Когда такси тормозит около небольшого дома, он с сожалением трясет Мизогучи за плечо. И вслед за ним вылезает из машины.

— Давайте я вам помогу.

Куними почему-то думал, что Мизогучи живет в квартире — даже представлял себе несколько раз, какой она может быть, — и дом оглядывает с любопытством. Два этажа, площадка для автомобиля, аккуратный садик, просматривающийся на заднем дворе.

Уютно.

Свет в прихожей вспыхивает сам, и Мизогучи тут же прикрывает глаза рукой — да так и замирает ненадолго, привалившись к стене. Куними смотрит на пальцы, крепко прижатые к виску.

— Вам бы лечь.

— Сейчас.

***

Логика говорила, что если Мизогучи отпустили, значит, все в порядке — ну. Насколько это возможно. Но под ложечкой все равно тянуло, и Куними решительно сбросил куртку.

Мизогучи двигался непривычно тяжело, от стола к шкафу, постоял, глядя пред собой, а потом пошел дальше по коридору, в одну из комнат. Куними заглянул в распахнутую по соседству дверь — совершенно пустая комната со следами когда-то стоявших там вещей. Комната была чистая и светлая, даже от голых стен веяло уютом.

— Здесь жила Хидеко последний год, — проговорил Мизогучи совсем рядом, и Куними вздрогнул. — У нее ебанутые родители, и мы договорились, что разводиться не будем, пока она не устроит свою жизнь так, как ей нужно.

Куними молчал, разглядывая Мизогучи.

— Вам нужно лечь, — повторил он, и Мизогучи отвернулся.

Куними смотрел в коротко стриженый затылок и думал, что если бы не подушка безопасности, если бы не опыт Мизогучи, если бы не занос, благодаря которому машину повело боком и она ушла от лобового — то было бы несколько изломанных тел, из которых бы извлекали осколки костей.

Куними пришел в себя от боли в ладонях и посмотрел на свои руки — покрасневшие лунки от впившихся ногтей ныли. Да к чертовой матери.

Он решительно направился за Мизогучи. Тот уже лег, не раздеваясь, прямо поверх покрывала, вытянул ноги и так застыл, угловато-напряженный. Так дело не пойдет. 

Куними подошел, присел на кровати, осторожно расстегнул мастерку. Мизогучи поднял на него безнадежно усталый взгляд и моргнул.

— Вы так не выспитесь, — сказал Куними спокойно, и пусть Мизогучи не узнает, чего стоило это спокойствие. Потому что сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, а дыхание рвалось клочьями, словно после спринта.

Мизогучи устало опустил ресницы, и Куними расценил это как согласие. Раздевая Мизогучи, он не думал, что все выйдет так — вот так глупо. Он осознавал, что у Мизогучи, скорее всего, легкое сотрясение, а значит, реакции заторможены, он осознавал, что пользоваться этим — подло. 

На этой мысли Куними замер, закусил губу. Глубоко вздохнул и развернул Мизогучи, снимая с него мастерку. Туда же пошла футболка; когда пальцы скользнули по свежей ссадине, вдоль позвоночника продрало дрожью. Куними отдернул пальцы.

Штаны пришлось снимать почти наощупь. В висках стучала кровь, взгляд застилала пелена, Куними только отмечал — какой-то далекой и очень отстраненной частью сознания — какая гладкая у Мизогучи на бедрах кожа.

Последними он стянул носки, не удержался, провел большим пальцем по округлой косточке, задел ложбину в ступне, аккуратные, плотно прижатые пальцы… И опустил ногу на покрывало.

 

Вытащить из-под Мизогучи одеяло оказалось еще той задачей: хотя он приподнялся, помогая, Куними почти не видел, что делает — голова кружилась. Не от возбуждения — у Куними не стоял, ничего такого — от эмоций, разрывающих его прямо сейчас на части, от тактильного удара, к которому он оказался не готов. Его крушило, несло и ломало от Мизогучи, его близости, его плеч, рук, запаха волос. Даже когда пальцы задели едва заметную щетину. Куними тряхнуло с такой силой, что он на мгновение пришел в себя.

— Вот так, — голос звучал ровно и скучающе. И нет, вряд ли он обманул Мизогучи, но тому хреново, а значит, пока Куними будет жить. Или нет.

Когда тот закрыл глаза, укрытый одеялом, Куними присел на корточки и начал слушать его дыхание. Жив — неторопливо постукивала в сознании мысль.

Когда дыхание стало неглубоким и размеренным, Куними попытался подняться — и понял, что ноги затекли. Сколько же он так просидел?

Разговор с родителями получился короткий — к концу своего третьего года обучения Куними доверяли, его отпускали куда угодно и с кем угодно без вопросов, а после того, как он по спортивной квоте прошел в университет Мияги, родители посчитали его человеком взрослым и самостоятельным.

— Да, останусь у знакомого. Все нормально, утром позвоню.

Если Мизогучи решит его выпереть прямо сейчас, получится смешно. Куними прижался лбом к прохладной стене и поежился. Накатывала слабость, колени противно дрожали, ладони были липкими от холодного пота — только сейчас он понял, что тоже разваливается на части.

Куними снова заглянул в комнату. Мизогучи спал. Тогда он устроился на полу перед кроватью, положил голову на скрещенные руки и закрыл глаза. Помнится, при сотрясении мозга нельзя оставлять человека надолго, надо иногда будить… Из последних сил поставил будильник на середину ночи и снова закрыл глаза.

И тут же провалился в темный, тяжелый глухой сон.

Из которого его вытянуло ощущение руки, касающейся волос. Куними повернулся, потер глаза - было тепло и уютно, от Мизогучи веяло уютом и надежностью. Куними не выдержал, прижался всем телом, кусая губы - собрался смотреть и будить? Ха-ха.

Мизогучи проснулся, уложил рядом с собой… Куними вспоминал тот поцелуй, неожиданный для них обоих, такой быстрый и короткий, что Куними начал думать, что ему все привиделось.

Мизогучи открыл глаза. В предрассветной серости утра они казались льдисто-прозрачными, с густыми черными ресницами.

— Я вас люблю, — проговорил Куними, касаясь плеча Мизогучи — кожа такая же бархатистая, как ему показалось вчера. А значит, не показалось.

Мизогучи молча притянул Куними к себе, и он уткнулся ему в шею, жадно глотая враз ставшим густым воздух.

— Думал, дождусь, когда ты выпустишься, — хрипло сказал он. — Поговорю. Серьезно. А не так.

— Так лучше, — выдохнул Куними. — А потом можно будет поговорить.

Он осторожно накрыл губами жесткий упрямый рот. И поцеловал, замирая от ломающей на части нежности.

— Я тебя тоже, — едва слышно прошептал Мизогучи.

Они поговорят, конечно. Но, кажется, самое главное они уже сказали.


End file.
